No turning back
by B-witched83uk
Summary: SEQUEL TO LUTHIEN'S FLUTE: Complete: Aragorn, Arwen and their 5 children head off to visit Rivendell
1. I choose not to hope

Title: No turning back

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to _Luthien's flute_.Aragorn, Arwen and the family visit Rivendell.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien.

A/N: The story picks up 3 years after the last chapter of _Luthien's flute_.

Additional info: Aragorn and Arwen's children:-

Eldarion 27

Galadwen 24

Celebriel 21

Luthien 19

Silmai 4

No turning back

Chapter 1

I choose not to hope

*Prologue*

Galadwen looked at herself in the full length mirror. Her dress was stunning but it paled in comparison to her own beauty. Her face however was now set in sorrow, as the memories washed over her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Flashback*

"Galadwen, you look radiant." Legolas was right, she did. 

"Thank you my Lord. You look well also." They held each other's eyes for a second before either one spoke. 

"I am leaving straight after the ceremony." He didn't know what he expected from her but it was more then what he got. 

"I hope your journey is a safe one." She smiled at him with warmth and sorrow. Sorrow for what might have been. She knew deep in her heart that letting him leave was the best thing for everyone, no matter how much she loved him. He knew it too, which was why this meeting was so bitter sweet.

Legolas bowed slightly and turned to leave but Galadwen's hand shot out to take his, stopping him in his tracks. She continued to smile at him. 

"I know not what to say. I wish you all the happiness that this world can offer. I wish you love and peace Prince of Mirkwood."

Her words both soothed and ached him. 

"And I you, my Lady." He gently stroked his thumb over her hand before bringing it to his mouth. He kissed her hand and both their eyes closed

"Will I ever see you again?" Galadwen knew the answer, she knew it was for the best.

"I suspect not." He would make sure of it. He felt a great deal for her but he could not risk causing pain to his dearest friend, he could not let her risk everything she knew. Her life would be easier if she did not have to see him. He let go of her hand and she suppressed the urge to beg him to stay.

"_Namaarie_ fair one." With that he left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Present day*

Arwen sat on a chair by the window, holding her granddaughter on her lap. The new born babe gurgled as she wrapped her fingers in Arwen's hair. The room was filled with women, all fusing over Galadwen. Ithiliwen was weaving some flowers in to Galadwen's dark silken hair. 

"Galadwen, do not squirm so. I can not do it if you will not keep still." Ithiliwen laughed at how nervous the young Princess was and remembered her own wedding day fondly. In the corner, Luthien watched her oldest sister being fussed over and desperately tried to look happy. She failed miserably. 

Galadwen noticed the look and turned to face her sister. 

"Luthien, I will not be far. You are old enough now that you may visit when ever you wish."

"Are you sure you want to marry him? Do you truly love him?" Luthien knew she should not be asking such questions, not now, not in front of all of these people. She looked to her mother, expecting to be told off. Arwen however was just as eager to hear Galadwen's answer. She simply stared at her eldest daughter, a look of disapproval on her face. 

Galadwen turned to smile at Ithiliwen and her sisters and asked if she could be alone with her mother. Ithiliwen took her daughter, Estelai, and left the room. She was soon followed by Luthien and Celebriel, who was holding Silmai's hand. 

Galadwen turned and frowned at her mother. "Do you not think you could have chosen a better day to start looking at me like that!"

Arwen continued to look at Galadwen, her flawless face never changing. "Are you going to answer your sister's question?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Flashback*

Galadwen sat alone by the lake, she watched the ripples in the water from the swimming fish. She swished her fingers through the cool waters and felt the hot summer's sun on her face. She had spent a lot of time alone lately, since Legolas had left. 

Eldarion, her brother and closest friend, was now married and never around. She sighed aloud and felt her heart sinking. Once again she couldn't help but let her keen eyes wonder to the North. He would not be coming. Everyday she looked in hope. She looked to see if Legolas had come back for her.

Everyday her heart broke a little more. Was this her life now? Would she sit here day after day and diminish? She had become a shell of the woman she was before, nothing but emptiness inside. Galadwen stood up straight and marched with all her might across the field. She would not throw away her life's grace over some Elf who couldn't make up his damn mind. Right there and then Galadwen made a decision. She would no longer listen to her heart, which had caused her nought but grief. Instead, she would start paying attention to her head. She would no longer live in fantasy and dreams. She would give up hope, no more would she let hope trick her. It was the smart thing to do, she knew it. No more would she sit and mope over loosing something she never really had. 

Without realising it, Galadwen had walked quite a way. She began to walk even faster, as though she were trying to get away from something. Faster and faster she moved until eventually she broke in to a run. She ran faster and faster, trying to shut up all the noise inside her head. She saw the slope on the field but she did not slow down. She ran down it, feeling the wind hit her hard in the face. She felt a dull throb in her ankle as she lost her footing and fell to the ground.

Galadwen tumbled all the way down to the bottom.

"Aww" She cried out in pain as she felt her twisted ankle. She tried to stand but she couldn't. Oh no, how was she going to get home? She could be stuck out here until they send people looking for her. 

The sound of hooves from the North made her head snap round. For a brief moment, before she saw the rider's face, she let hope fool her once again. She knew it was not Legolas but she still couldn't help but hope.

A good looking man in his late forties dismounted his horse and walked over to the Princess.

"My lady are you hurt?"

Galadwen looked in to his face. His hair was dark with greying sides and he had fine lines on his face. Yet his eyes were bright and his smile was warm. 

"I am afraid I have twisted my ankle. It is quite like me to do something like this. My father says I am an accident waiting to happen."

The man laughed, good naturedly, and held out his hand for her to take. He heaved her to her feet. He was strong and yet gentle at the same time. 

"Well worry not lady for I shall take you back to your father, who I am afraid has been proved right." He lifted Galadwen on to the front of his horse with ease.

"What a beautiful animal,." She admired the horse's fine body and strength. 

"Thank you my lady, he was a gift from my sister's home of Rohan."

Galadwen giggled, she should have known. 

"You have kin there? So do we, sort of. My brother married King Eomer's daughter."

The man looked up at her now, in awe. "Then you must be the daughter of King Elesser, who I am on my way to meet with. Twas my niece your brother wed, for Lothiriel is my sister." 

Galadwen smiled and nodded. It certainly was a small world.

The man mounted behind her and put his arms around her to grasp the rains. She hadn't been this close to a man since the night Legolas rescued her from the dark sorcerer. It felt nice and it felt safe, something she hadn't felt in such a long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Present day*

Arwen stood from where she was and walked over to Galadwen. She stroked a hand over her cheek and forced a small smile. 

"This is your life, my daughter. Your whole life. You must be sure about this. He is much older then you are-"

"You are a lot older then _Ada_ yet that has worked out well. Besides he is of lineage worthy of my stature." Galadwen cut her mother off. 

"That is not the same thing Galadwen. The man you are to marry may be the Prince of Doll Amroth, Imrahil's son, yet he is still 49 years. You are just out off girlhood at 24. It is your choice whom you marry, I just need to know that you are certain of your decision."

Galadwen's head fell to look at the floor. 

"He is a kind and gentile man. He would do anything for my happiness. He loves me. He lives very near to Minas Tirith and that is enough for me."

Arwen shock her head slowly and closed her eyes. "What of Legolas?"

Galadwen's eyes flew to her mothers. "How do you know about-"

Arwen cut her off with a raised hand. "I am no fool Galadwen, I could see the love in your eyes. How can you wed a man when you love another?"

Galadwen reached out to hold her mother's hand. "Not everyone gets a happy ending like you and _Ada_. Legolas does not love me, he would have come back for me by now if he did. I waited night after night, looking to the North but he never came. I gave up hope _Naneth_ and just as I gave up hope I met Lothvain, a man who would rather die then see my tears. I will not waist away my life waiting for a man that will never come. I have not immortality on my side as you did."

Arwen felt as though her heart would brake for her child. She thought about all that Galadwen had said before raising her eyes to her daughter's. She forced a weak smile. 

"Then your decision is made. You will hear no more from me on the matter." She leant forward to kiss Galadwen's cheek, it was unusually cold. "You will be happy, my child?"

Galadwen smiled warmly. "How could any woman not be happy, being loved so intensely."

Arwen smiled and walked from the room. 

Once alone Galadwen's façade dropped. Her smile left and her brow frowned. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time before heading to the door. She could not resist it. She walked to the window, which faced North, and gazed out as far as she could see. A part of her had thought that once he heard of her wedding, he would come and stop it. He really didn't love her. Galadwen forced a smile on to her face. Well at least now she knew once and for all. She would wed Lothvain and be happy in her life. She walked to the door and opened it, not before looking once more to the window, and went to her wedding and the man that she would spend the rest of her life with.


	2. The morning after the night before

Title: No turning back

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to _Luthien's flute_.Aragorn, Arwen and the family visit Rivendell.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien.

A/N: This chapter takes place 2 years after the last one.

Additional info: Aragorn and Arwen's children:-

Eldarion 29

Galadwen 26

Celebriel 23

Luthien 21

Silmai 6

Chapter 2

The morning after the night before

*2 years later*

Aragorn stood from the table and raised his glass. Instantly the room went quiet as their King made his speech. 

"My lords and ladies, welcome to Minas Tirith. I am not a King that stands before you now but a father." Aragorn looked towards Galadwen, who was beaming back at him. He winked at her, his vision a little impaired and his words a tad slurred, before continuing. 

"We are here to celebrate the second anniversary of my eldest daughter Galadwen and her husband Lothvain." 

A huge applause went up through the hall, everybody was in high spirits.

Aragorn continued to speak. "I remember when Galadwen was just 7 years old and she asked me where babies-" Arwen's hand slid up her husband's leg in an attempt to stop him from continuing. Galadwen was clearly cringing at what her drunken father might say next. Every thought went from his mind as he gazed down at his wife, who stood and took his glass from him. 

"Galadwen and Lothvain."

Everybody raised their glasses and toasted the happy couple. 

Arwen leaned over to talk with Celebriel. "Are you looking forward to seeing Rivendell?"

Celebriel's eyes danced. "I fear that once I get there you will never be able to tempt me home." He silver eyes were brighter now then ever they had been, she was most certainly a woman now at 23.

The entire family were travelling to Rivendell at first light to visit Arwen's brothers and meet with the lord of Arnor

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are you hiding in here for?" Lothvain found his wife in the serving quarters. She turned and looked at him, so kind and warm. A smile came over her face as she walked up to him and placed a kiss on his whiskered lips. "Eldarion and I used to hide in here when our nurse maid tried to bathe us." 

He chuckled and ran his hand over her bare arm. "You really miss this place don't you." 

Galadwen couldn't deny it. Although she saw her family often, it was not the same as it was. 

"I miss that I will make no more memories in this place."

Lothvain wrapped his arm around her slender waist. "Perhaps we can make new memories in our own home, perhaps our children will hide from their own nurse maid."

Galadwen looked to the floor. He wanted children and as he said, he wasn't getting any younger. She knew that she shouldn't lie to her husband but something inside of her told her to hold back, to wait. She had been taking a herbal potion, an Elven mixture to make sure she would not fall with child. Her mother had helped her to make it but was disapproving that Galadwen would lie to her husband.

She brought her face back up to meet his and saw such love shinning from them that she instantly felt lightened. "It takes time my lord. We have not been wed long."

Lothvain felt awful that he had put his beautiful wife under such pressure. "I am sorry my love" he kissed her full on the mouth. "You are all that I need."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luthien was getting cold. He was late and it angered her. Every night at dusk they would meet by the white tree, the only time in the day they got to spend alone. Her eyes glance down at her body. She was now 21 and had changed a great deal. She was most certainly a lady, a beautiful one at that.

A noise coming from behind a bush startled her. "Who is there?" She walked closer to the bush with caution. "Astald?"

As she stooped to look, she felt something hit her on the back of the neck. She raised her hand to feel and saw that it was an acorn. She felt another, this time on her arm. She grinned despite herself, as she saw a laughing Astald standing behind her. 

"I suppose you think that is funny?"

He strode towards her, now tall and toned. He pulled her in to his arms and kissed her on the forehead. 

"I think it was a little funny." He held on to her and rested her head on his shoulder. Luthien closed her eyes and felt content and loved. 

"Where were you, what took you so long?" She looked up at him and saw that his face was troubled.

"I was speaking with your father."

Instantly Luthien looked worried also. "And what did he say?"

Astald ran his hand over her cheek to comfort her. "He said that we are too young to wed and that he is happy for us to continue courting, but no more of yet."

Luthien knew what was really bothering Astald. 

"Astald, he thinks of you as a son. If we were older then he would grant our marriage, it has nothing to do with your stature."

Astald looked down at her. "How can you say that? You are a Princess of men and Elves. I know not who my father was. I am in no way worthy of your hand and we both know it." He dropped his eyes to the floor. "And so does your father."

He continued to study the floor. "I owe your father my life, he saved me in every way possible. I have loved him as though he were my birth father. I just wish I knew that he was happy of our love."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun came bursting through the window, making Aragorn burrow deeper under the covers. Arwen, who had been awake for hours, laughed at her husband. He certainly looked worse for wear. "It is no use hiding your shame in there Estel, the entire Kingdom now think you once worked as a court jester."

Aragorn grunted at his wife's loud tone. His muffled voice bellowed from where he lay. "I am the King, should I not be respected by my people and my wife!"

Arwen just giggled more. "You have my respect my King." She mockingly bowed.

Aragorn came up from his hiding place and looked at her. How could she look so damn good after such a late night? Damn Elves!

Arwen noticed the tone in his eyes. "Do not look at me like that, it is no fault of mine that you insisted on dancing on the tables."

Aragorn's eyes flew to her face. "I didn't?"

She giggled even more. He didn't remember, oh how fun this would be.

"You also started to remove your clothing whist dancing in front of the old lady of Lebennin" she lied with a triumphant smirk. 

He groaned in to the pillow. "Never ever let me drink that evil stuff again."

Arwen snuggled down next to him and rubbed her soft cheek over his rough one. "I love you, you drunken fool."

Aragorn smiled up at her and reached his hand to the back of her head. He pulled her down to him and kissed her hard on the mouth. 

"You still taste of the evil stuff." She nuzzled her face in to his neck and began to kiss down his torso. 

Aragorn couldn't think of a better way to start the day and as much as he hated to say no to his beautiful wife, they were going to be late.

"_Meleth_, I would like nothing more but we can not keep the others waiting any longer, we were supposed to leave at first dawn."

Arwen treated him to a wanton look and continued her seduction. "But you my love, are the King. The highly respected King." She kissed him again on the mouth, enjoying the sweet taste of ale. 

"Your people and you wife, do as you say."

He smiled and brushed the back of his fingers over her face. "Why do I feel as though my ego is being stroked so you can get what you want?"

She gasped in mock horror and began to get out of the bed. "Well if it is only what I want, then I am sorry I tried to make you do something so awful."

Aragorn leapt at her and flung his arms around her. He pulled her back down to the bed. 

"You know how your fiery temper turns me on." He pushed himself against her and stole her breath with his kiss. Damn Elf, she had won again or at least he would let her think that she had won. For the first prize was most certainly as enjoyable for him as it was for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning _Naneth_, _Ada_." Eldarion smiled at his parents as they emerged in to the stables. Aragorn mounted his horse and shouted out to the man at the front. "We will ride easy this day, we have my daughter and granddaughter riding with us." 

Arwen looked at Silmai and Estelai, now six and two. "Yes we must ride easy for the children, it has nothing to do with the King's aching head."

Aragorn glared at her, annoyed at himself for making such a fool of himself. Every hour that passed this day, Arwen told him of more outrageous antics he had gotten up to the night before. 


	3. Forget you never

Title: No turning back

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to _Luthien's flute_.Aragorn, Arwen and the family visit Rivendell.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien.

Chapter 3

Forget you never

The party arrived at Rivendell early in the day, they had ridden through the night. They had been travelling for weeks but were all instantly uplifted the second they breathed in the fresh woodland air. 

"Imladris." Arwen's face broke in to wide smile. Looking at her husband she reached out for his hand. "The place we first met."

Aragorn stroked his thumb over her hand lovingly. "Perhaps once we are all settled you and I could take a walk, alone." His eyes burnt in to hers with the fire of the mid day sun. 

"I think that the whole family would enjoy a walk about the grounds." Arwen smiled at Aragorn, completely missing the seduction in his voice. He dismounted his horse and lifted her down from hers. He left his hand on her waist, whilst the other started stroking her back.

"Oh." She breathed hotly. "Yes you are right, a walk alone would be very nice indeed." 

Aragorn grinned and removed his hand, moving it to rub over his stubble rough face. Eldarion looked around him. 

"No one has come to meet us." He looked at his wife, who had their babe in her arms and felt deliriously content. She winked at him before turning her attention back to the sleeping child.

Arwen started to walk ahead of the others. "I know my way well Eldarion, I need no escort." She held out her hand for Silmai to take and began making her way toward the house of Elrond, though how changed it would be she knew not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elladan tried to hold his youngest niece close to him, as she scrambled on to his lap. "Ahh, this one has the curiosity of the Elves for sure."

The fire was burning in the large room, creating a soft glow throughout. Aragorn and Arwen still hadn't come back from their walk. Luthien who was now a grown woman, tried desperately not to think about what they were doing.

Some of the party had gone to bed, just Elladan, Eldarion, Galadwen, Lothvain, Luthien and Silmai now remained downstairs. Galadwen came to sit on the floor, by the fire where her husband now sat. 

"So this is your first introduction to the world of the Elves." She lightly ran her hand down his back. "What are your first impressions? Wondering why you would ever marry in to it such a race?"

Lothvain turned to face her and cupped her face in his hands. "I am in awe of this place, just as I was of you when first we met. There is still so much I do not know about the way of the Elves."

Galadwen leant forward to kiss him gently on his bearded lips. "We have many years ahead of us, I shall teach you."

Lothvain smiled warmly and held her hand to his mouth for a kiss, an action that made her feel strangely uncomfortable, like she was remembering a nightmare.

Elladan noticed this and turned to Eldarion. "Your parents have been a while, perhaps they ran in to Legolas on their walk."

Both Eldarion's and Galadwen's eyes flew to their uncles face. Eldarion looked at his sister, this was all she needed. "Legolas is here in Rivendell?"

Elladan noticed the sudden chill in the air as he nodded. "He has been here now for months, he went out at first light and has yet to return."

Galadwen stood up abruptly. "I feel slightly light headed, I think I need to go for a walk." She managed to stutter out her words.

Lothvain rose at once to join her but Galadwen held out her hand for him to stop. "No. If you do not mind, I would just like to be alone in the gardens of my forefathers for a while."

Lothvain nodded, disappointed that she didn't want him to accompany her. As she passed him, Eldarion stroked his hand down her arm to let her know that he would make excuses and follow her if she wished. 

Since they were children, they could always communicate with no need for words. She discreetly shook her head and went out of the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is ridicules, we are behaving like children." Arwen giggled as she wondered amongst the trees, in search of her husband. 

"Estel! Aragorn! Elessar!" He was clearly not going to answer her. She knew he was hiding close by, but she couldn't see him. Closing her eyes, she stood deadly still. She held her breath. He was good but she was better, he could never catch her off her guard. Light footsteps behind her alerted her attention and she waited for the right moment to pounce. 

Aragorn was trying hard not to laugh as he watched his wife from behind a tree. She spun round in time to grab the snout of a dear. 

"Oh." She couldn't help but laugh. "I do beg your pardon Master dear." The dear nuzzled the palm of her hand before running off in the other direction. Aragorn's laughter could be heard echoing through the grounds as he emerged from behind a tree. 

"Oh _mela_, you are loosing your touch."

Arwen smiled at him seductively. "That's not what you said twenty minutes ago!" 

Aragorn laughed even more as he strode forward and took her in his arms. They stood in silence, simply watching one another. Aragorn brought his mouth down on to hers and smiled against her lips as she let out a soft moan. 

He pulled away, still smiling. "And that's not what I will be saying twenty minutes from now." He gently pushed her against the tree and began kissing her neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Galadwen had to get out of there, even for a little while. She walked through the stables and sighed when she saw her own horse fast asleep. A loud snort made her turn around and come face to face with a large black stallion. Without even thinking she opened the gate and mounted him with ease. She needed no saddle nor reins, she had learnt to ride like the Elves.

She set off at an alarming pace. She tried desperately to gain some control over the beast but failed miserably. She shouted a few commands in Elvish but the horse was stubborn and wild. He started picking up speed and she held on for dear life. 

"Ahhhh, watch that tree." She clung around his neck but could already feel herself slipping.

She could hear the sound of hooves behind her. 

'Oh thank the Valar.' 

She couldn't turn to see who it was but she could hear that they were gaining on them. She saw the snow white legs of the riders horse, now at the same speed as she. 

"Sit up." The rider gave her a command and she instantly obeyed. The second she had straightened herself the rider flew at her, knocking them both off the unruly horse.

They tumbled along the ground, the rider protecting her head with his hands. When finally they stopped rolling Galadwen opened her eyes to see the man on top of her. She knew those icy blue eyes and that long silver hair. 

"Galadwen, are you hurt?" Legolas ran his hand over the back of her head to check for cuts, there were none. She simply continued to stare at him. She hadn't seen him in so long, he was exactly as she remembered him.

"Galadwen?" He prompted when she did not answer him. She felt a little sick and dizzy but was sure she was fine. 

"Your on top of me."

Legolas didn't seem to hear her or if he did he didn't move. He held his hand in front of her face for her to follow with her eyes. "You seem alert, perhaps just a bit dazed. You may have hit your head however. How do you feel?"

"Your still on top of me." Was all she managed to get out.

Legolas looked down at their bodies, so close. He instantly got up and held out his hands to lift her to her feet. Once up she stumbled slightly. Legolas put his arms around her to support her. She felt extremely strange, like she had been hit in the head with a Dwarf axe. He looked down at her lovely face and felt colder then he ever had before.

She brought her eyes, which now had little spots in front of them, to his. "You saved me."

Legolas couldn't help but smile. "Again!"

He laughed at the dazed expression on her face. "You know Galadwen I think you rather like being the damsel in distress."

She couldn't help it, she didn't know if it was seeing him again or the fact that she had hit her head so hard, but everything came spilling out.

She stepped away from him and frowned, still wobbly on her feet. 

"You didn't come back! You stayed away! You didn't try and stop my wedding, you lied to me when you said you loved me. I married a man I didn't love when all I wanted was to be with you."

Her eyes rolled in to the back of her head and she fell to the floor. Legolas's fast reactions got there first. He lifted her in his arms and placed her on his horse. 

"Oh Galadwen, if you only knew."


	4. A perfect storm

Title: No turning back

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to _Luthien's flute_.Aragorn, Arwen and the family visit Rivendell.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien.

Dedication: Gionareth, thank you for the great idea for this chapter. 

A/N: I maybe stole a line from _First Knight_ don't pelt me with rotten fruit.

Chapter 4

A Perfect storm

Lothvain looked out the window at the howling winds and raging storm. "Perhaps we should look for her." He turned to Eldarion, who was sitting in quiet contemplation. 

"She has been raised by an Elf, she knows what to do in a storm." Elladan went back to his book. "besides, there are plenty of places to find shelter here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas laid Galadwen down on the wooden chaise lounge. She started to stir and moaned at the throbbing in her head. The rain outside was thumping down, making what Legolas was saying to her barely audible. The storm had come on quickly and not wanting to stay out in it, Legolas had brought her to a large gazebo, about a twenty minute ride from the last homely house

He sat down next to her, stroking her cheek in an attempt to rouse her. "Galadwen, come back to me."

She opened her eyes to see him smiling down at her. For a split second she couldn't remember what had happened and smiled back. Then the memories of the past seven years came flooding back. Galadwen sat bolt upright. It was a mistake, as a wave of nausea cascaded through her.

"How do you feel?" His voice was low, almost hypnotic. She simply continued to stare at him, as though if she turned away he would disappear. 

"Galadwen?"

"I shall be fine. My head hurts a little but I shall be fine." She looked around her and for the first time realised where they were. Legolas noticed her shiver and he instantly took of his cloak.

He placed the warm wrap around her shoulders and rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm her. Galadwen couldn't help but smile as she looked up at him. 

"I have worn this cloak before." She remembered the time he had rescued her from the dark sorcerer. She had been naked and shamed but he had comforted her and made her feel safe, he always did.

He gazed down at her and smiled. "I remember that night well, I had never known such anger or fear then I did when I found that man on-" Legolas's voice broke off, unable to say the words.

Galadwen could see the pain in his eyes as he continued to remember that night. He had told her he loved her, but what did that matter now. She was married. Happily married, she told herself. Galadwen tore her eyes away from his and looked at the ground. 

"My husband will be worried." She glanced at him to see the reaction the mention of Lothvain would have on him. Like a typical Elf he sat emotionless.

"Galadwen, why did you marry that man?" He continued to look at the rain. She stiffened, unsure how to answer.

"What do you mean, why? Because I love him." She couldn't looked at him and so kept her eyes lowered. Legolas turned so that he was facing her. 

"That is a lie, you said you didn't love him."

"When?" Galadwen looked straight at him now, her skin radiating a near intolerable heat.

"Earlier, after you came of the horse." His voice lost some of its coolness. She stood up and walked to the edge of the gazebo, just out of the rain's touch. 

"I had just hit my head Legolas and I knew not what I was saying."

Legolas stood and came to stand behind her. He rested his hand on her shoulder, turning her to meet his gaze. 

"Then why cant you look at me when you say that?"

She reluctantly lifted her head, still unable to meet his gaze, and felt a wave of pain flow over her. 

"Tell me you don't still love me." His hand went under her chin to force her eyes to meet his.

"Why do you care anyway? You clearly don't love me or you would have stopped me from marrying Lothv-"

"If you knew the tr-" His voice was loud and angered as he began to answer. He broke off his words, closing his eyes to regain his composure.

Galadwen looked at him with wide eyes and frowned slightly in confusion. Her beautiful face showed its retained innocence. Legolas looked at her and saw the look of hope he had seen before. 

"If I knew what?"

He couldn't tell her what had happened, it was best left in the past. 

If he had of known that she still loved him, then fire and death could not have kept him away. 

"It does not matter now, it is the past."

She kept her look of confusion. Her little pouted mouth was slightly swollen from the rain and he could no longer resist stroking his thumb over it. He felt her shiver and was sure it wasn't from the cold.

Gently he leant in and kissed her softly. They both knew that this was wrong and that they shouldn't be doing this. But then why did it feel so right, so natural. For a moment, Galadwen got lost in the kiss, the entire world went away. 

She suddenly gasped and pulled away. Legolas watched her as she backed away from him, the feeling of loosing her haunting him all over again.

Legolas knew that she still loved him. She had kissed him with the need and passion as always she had. He closed the distance between them and put an arm around her waist. 

"Tell me you don't love me." Part of him wanted her to say the words and mean them, to put him out of his misery. 

"I don't." She couldn't meet his eyes again, something he picked up on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I do hope Galadwen has found shelter from this storm." Arwen leaned back against her husband in bed. They had only just missed the downpour themselves.

"She will be fine, she is a grown woman now." He brushed his lips over her neck, making her tingle. Laying her head back on to his shoulder she sighed aloud. 

"When are the men from Arnor coming?"

"The day after tomorrow, if their journey has been uneventful." He brushed his fingers through her hair, enjoying the softness against his rough hands.

He brought his mouth down to hers and slid his hand down her arm. A knock at the door made them both groan.

"Come in Silmai." Aragorn turned towards the door, knowing that it would be his youngest. The little girl came in shyly. She was wearing a long white nightdress and she was clutching a porcelain doll. Arwen opened her arms to lift the child up on to the bed. 

"Silmai I thought you had grown out of his, wanting to sleep in with us whenever there was a storm."

The little girl turned her wide, mid night blue eyes on her father. The man she had well and truly wrapped round her finger.

"I have, it is not me who is scared of the storm, it is Persia." She held up the doll and smiled innocently at Aragorn. He laughed and took the doll, before tucking it in to bed next to him.

"Well if Persia is going to stay here then I suppose that you should too. She wouldn't like to be separated from you on a night like this." 

Silma smiled wider and snuggled in her father's arms. Arwen shock her head, smiling with pride. "You may sleep with us tonight _Tarien nin_, but for tonight only." 

*Little Princess*

She got in to bed next to her husband and daughter and laid her arm over them both.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You are lying. That was a kiss of a woman in love." Legolas stroked her face and brought his mouth to rest close to hers. She closed her eyes, allowing herself a brief moment to enjoy the sensations his closeness was having on her body before steeping away from him. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"If you care for me at all, you will promise me something?" She was shaking with the need of him.

"Anything." Legolas hated to see the sorrow in her face and would do anything in his power to ease her pain. 

"Promise not to kiss me again." She desperately tried to sound like she meant it but failed miserably. He came closer to her and looked deep in to her eyes.

He thought about it for a moment before sighing aloud.

"Very well, I did say anything. So I promise not to kiss you again." He took her hand in his and kissed it softly. "Until you ask me to."


	5. If only she knew

Title: No turning back

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to _Luthien's flute_.Aragorn, Arwen and the family visit Rivendell.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien.

Chapter 5

If only she knew

Lothvain wrapped his soggy wife in a blanket. "You could have caught your death!" He looked at Legolas, who was standing quietly behind him.

"It's a good job you two found each other, I would have hated to think of you alone in this storm." Lothvain stroked a hand over Galadwen's hair and moved her to sit in front of the fire. Everyone had retired to bed when Legolas and Galadwen returned, except for Lothvain and Eldarion.

"Legolas." Eldarion held out his hand for the Elf to take. "It has been a long time."

Legolas shock his hand and smiled at his friend. 

"Eldarion, I hear you have a family of your own now."

Eldarion smiled and nodded, there was clearly something unspoken between them.

Legolas moved to the other side of the room and motioned for Eldarion to do the same. Once out of hearing range Legolas leaned closer. "She does not know. You did not tell her." It wasn't really a question more like making sure.

"I felt it best not to. I saw no point in mentioning it, no point in drugging up past hurts." He glance towards his sister and wondered if he had done the right thing all those years ago.

Legolas saw the frown and clasped Eldarion's shoulder. "You did the right thing. She can never know what happened. I do not wish to cause her more torment."

Eldarion shock his head. "For years now I have kept this secret from her. Though it pains me to do so, I will not brake your trust."

"She can never know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was bright, drying all evidence of the storm from sight. Aragorn held his two year old Granddaughter as she picked daisies from the ground. He was smiling at the look of innocence on her pale face. Her hair was like Ithiliwen's, a golden wave. He dipped his face to smell her hair and hugged her tighter to him.

"Should I be jealous?" Arwen came to sit beside him and kissed him lightly on the mouth. Aragorn handed the toddler to his wife, who beamed at the mere sight of her. Estelai giggled as Arwen's fingers tickled her. Aragorn watched the two of them. Arwen's long dark hair mingling with the child's fair hair. They were both so beautiful.

He smiled as he remembered the first time he had really bonded with Eldarion. 

"Do you remember when Eldarion was two moths old and you were out visiting the houses of healing?"

Arwen smiled back at him. "Of course, it was my first day away from him and I was terrified."

"So much so that you would not leave him with a nurse maid, you made me stay with him." Aragorn held his wife's hand as they watched their first grandchild toddle over to a patch of flowers.

Arwen moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I came back to find you telling him the tale of the war of the ring. Poor little thing was probably terrified."

Aragorn chuckled and held his wife closer. "He was not, he loved it. He even smiled at me."

Arwen laughed and stroked her hand over his rough chin. "He was two months old, no child so young can smile. He was probably wincing at being told such a gruesome tale as a bed time story."

Aragorn frowned slightly. "I'm telling you he smiled at me. It was the first time I felt like a father."

Arwen decided to let him keep his fantasy, if it made him happy. 

"If you say so love."

Estelai came back to them with her dress held up, filled with flowers. She dropped most of them along the way and looked extremely confused when she reached her grandparents. Aragorn pulled her on to his lap, kissing the top of her sweet smelling head. 

Arwen turned towards them. "Do you remember the night Eldarion was born?"

His face broke out in to a grin. "How could I forget. I had defeated a thousand Orcs, faced unspeakable evils and yet I had never been so afraid."

Arwen giggled at the memory. "Yes, you would not even hold him at first."

"He was so small and soft and my hands were so big and rough. I thought for sure I would drop him or hurt him."

They sat there a while lost in happy thoughts until Aragorn again spoke. "But then when I did hold him, I knew that everything would be alright when he opened his eyes and smiled up at me."

Arwen stood and threw her hands up in the air. "Elesser, I was happy to indulge you in believing that a two moth old child might smile. But there is no way that a babe, less then an hour old, can!"

Aragorn smiled at his wife as she began to walk away. "Very well love, you know best."

Once Arwen had left, Aragorn looked down at the child in his lap and grinned. "But we know the truth don't we."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From the window, Legolas watched Galadwen walk with her husband, hand in hand. Legolas' blood boiled at the sight of another man touching her in such an intimate way. He moved away from the window and sat on a bench as the memories began washing his soul.

"She can never know."


	6. The right thing

Title: No turning back

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to _Luthien's flute_.Aragorn, Arwen and the family visit Rivendell.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien.

A/N: I may have been _inspired_ by a couple of movies for this chapter. Particularly the dialog between Legolas and Galadwen. If you can spot which ones you win a Mirkwood Elf of your very own, or a ranger from the North if you are my SJC girls.

Chapter 6

The right thing

Halbarad, the lord of Arnor, arrived early in the morning, accompanied by seven rangers. After the war of the ring, when Aragorn was crowned as the rightful King of both Gondor and Arnor, he had appointed his dear friend, and fellow ranger, to Lord over his Kingdom in the North. 

"Halbarad!" Aragorn embraced his old friend warmly, the memories of simpler days coming back to him. "You of course remember Legolas."

Halbarad nodded to the Elf. "It was an honour to fight with you sir."

Legolas smiled and nodded back, before excusing himself from the room. Aragorn noticed how unusual it was for Legolas to be so rude but turned his attention to his family, who had just entered. 

"You have meet my wife Arwen, and my son and daughter" He motioned towards Eldarion and Galadwen. "And these are their spouses, Ithiliwen and Lothvain."

Aragorn looked at his wife. "Where are the others?"

Arwen glided forward and took her husband's hand, before turning to face Halbarad. "You must excuse them, we did not expect you so early in the day. They have gone for a walk in the gardens."

Calen, a ranger of 25 years, couldn't take his eyes off of the Queen and her daughter. He had never seen such beauty in one room before. He thought to himself, that many a man must have suffered a broken heart due to the women of this family.

The men went to sit in the parlour, where they talked of old times whilst drinking ale and smoking Hobbit weed. "Ahh, they simply do not grow it like this in Gondor." Aragorn was extremely relaxed as he finished off his fourth ale.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Celebriel was more then a little fed up at her sister and Astald. Once again they had left her to be on their own. She had strayed from the trail she usually took, and as the sun was behind the clouds, she had no direction. She decided to follow the stream, as she was sure she had been told it flowed North. For the past fifteen minutes she had not been sure if she could hear something behind her, but now she was certain. Her father had trained her to hone her tracking abilities and heighten her senses. Someone or something was defiantly behind her. Whoever it was, was sneaking up on her on purpose.

Calen couldn't take his eyes off the woman before him; she was so clearly a daughter of the Queen, for she had the same look. He wanted to be able to continue watching her without her knowing, so he walked behind her out of sight. He walked for a while but as she stopped to look in to the stream, he realised that he had to talk to her, to hear her voice. He walked slowly up to her and was about to introduce himself, when she turned round and punched him, right on the nose.

"Aww." He stumbled back and fell down hard. Celebriel's eyes widened as she realised that the man caused no threat to her.

"Oh, I am sorry. You really shouldn't sneak up on a person, it was your own fault really."

He slowly got to his feet, aided by her, and pulled his hand away from his nose. 

"Oh my, you are bleeding. Here." She tore a strip from her under dress and held it gently against his nose. He looked at her silver eyes, clearly worried about what she had done. He tried to assure her that no real damage had been done.

"I have heard of beautiful women before, but I have never met one that could literally knock you off your feet." He smiled, despite the sting in his nose. Celebriel laughed and held out her hand.

"I am the lady Celebriel, daughter of Elesser."

He took her hand and attempted to kiss it but winced in pain and gave up, making them both laugh.

"I am Calen, son of Calbon. I am a ranger from Arnor. I am here accompanying Lord Halbarad." He held out his arm for her to take, and together they made their way back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lothvain was sat under a tree. His head had been worried of late and he knew not why. His eyes scanned the grounds, so lovely, so peaceful. He saw his wife, looking the picture of beauty. She was clearly looking for him. He stood up and began to make his way over to her, when he saw Legolas, the Elf, approach her. Something happened then that made him stay where he was, and observe the two.

"Galadwen?" Legolas placed his hand on her shoulder, before running it down the length of her arm. "It kills me to see you unhappy."

She moved away from him slightly and looked at the ground as she spoke. "You are the cause of my unhappiness! I was happy until you came back in to my life."

Legolas walked towards her and placed his fingers under her chin. "That is another lie."

She didn't move. She let his hand stay where it was and for a brief moment closed her eyes, expecting him to kiss her. He noticed this and stroked his thumb over her lips.

"Ask me." His voice was almost a husky whisper. "Ask me to kiss you. Ask me to take your pain."

Galadwen's eyes opened and looked at him deeply. "I can not." She moved further away from him, only to have him move even closer. 

"Why do you peruse me like this? Why can you not leave me be?" Galadwen looked at him with pleading eyes, feeling the stinging of tears threatening to spill.

"I can not do this Legolas. I have made a vow and to it I will hold. I am sorry for your pain, I truly am. However it is your own doing, for you cursed yourself in to this as you did also curse me. I can not save you from your pain Legolas, for I am already drowning in my own."

Legolas simply looked at her, his heart thudding out of his chest. "Do not say that Galadwen." To know he had caused her such misery was a torture like no other. "Do not kill me with your words."

She left in such a hurry that any observer could see that she was clearly upset.

Lothvain felt his heart rip in to a thousand peaces. His fists bawled at his sides and his mouth went as dry as a wasteland.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eldarion grabbed Ithiliwen around the waist, as they watched their daughter sleep. "Not a care in the world." Eldarion turned his wife in his arms and kissed her deeply. 

Ithiliwen giggled and placed her finger tips over his mouth. "Can you believe that she is ours, can you believe that we made her!"

Eldarion nuzzled his wife and whispered, "Want to try for another?"

"Mmm, or we could simply get in some practice before hand."

The two continued to kiss and love one another.

Eldarion heard foot steps go past their door and he went to look out, to see who it was. "I'll be right back, I just need a quick word with Legolas."

Eldarion stood outside his door watching the solemn looking Elf make his way up the stairs. Had he done the right thing? Should he have told her?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Flashback*

Eldarion held his sister's hand. "Are you certain this is what you want?"

Galadwen was so tired of having to explain herself to everyone. "Yes Eldarion, I love Lothvain. I want to be his wife more then anything." Deep down she knew she was lying.

She placed her hands either side of his cheeks and smiled to reassure him.

"I know what you are thinking, what of Legolas. I promise you that if I still loved him then I wouldn't be marrying Lothvain. Besides now that I have Lothvain I wonder if I ever really loved Legolas at all. Please be happy for me brother, for this is the happiest day of my life." The words even sounded convincing to her.

Eldarion then left his sister to finish getting ready, he was certain that she was telling the truth and that she really loved Lothvain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas's horse came pounding up to the palace, the determination on his face was set. 

He dismounted his stead and ran towards the hall. 

Eldarion could not believe his eyes as he watched the man that had broken his sister's heart approach. "Legolas what are you doing here?"

Legolas walked right past him. "You know why I am here, where is she?"

Eldarion grabbed Legolas's wrist and pulled him out of the way of the guests, that were beginning to stare.

"Eldarion I will find her on my own if need be." Never had Eldarion heard Legolas' voice so filled with dark emotion.

"Just wait for a second and hear me out. If after what I say, you still think it best to see her, then I will not stand in your way. But you will have to fight me to get through without hearing my council."

Legolas didn't want to fight Eldarion and Galadwen would not marry without her brother present, so they had time.

They came to sit on a stone wall, in front of the great fountain. 

"Well?" Legolas was impatient to get to her and confess to how he felt.

"Do you love my sister?" 

"Of course I love her, more then anything else in this world."

Eldarion hung his head. "That is grievous to hear. Had you come here earlier I would have urged you to confess your love to my sister. But after speaking with her just now, I think it best you just leave, and so will you once you have heard my words."

Legolas sat still waiting for Eldarion to speak again.

"I asked her outright, if she still loved you."

Legolas's eyes widened as he waited to hear her answer.

"She said that she did not, that now she had met Lothvain she wondered if she ever really did." Eldarion looked at his friend with pity, as he saw the Elf's heart begin to brake.

Legolas lifted his eyes to meet Eldarion's. "She never loved me?"

"No"

Eldarion was telling the truth, Legolas could tell. It was as though a thousand spears had just pierced his heart. He looked towards the hall and then back to his horse. He stood abruptly and began walking away from Eldarion, before turning back.

"Eldarion, promise me you will not tell her I came. I do not wish to bring back painful memories, of what we once shared. Not on her wedding day."

Eldarion nodded and walked back in to the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eldarion went back in the room to his wife, who was lying on their bed. "Practice makes perfect." She smiled warmly at him, holding out her hand.

Eldarion felt his heart beat faster for the woman he loved. He walked to the bed and took her in his arms. "Do you think that Galadwen is as happy in her marriage as we are in ours?"

Ithiliwen stroked his face. "What a funny question to ask. Galadwen has become a dear friend to me, I am sure she would have said so if she were not."

Eldarion nodded in agreement. He had done the right thing, he was sure of it.


	7. Memories

Title: No turning back

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to _Luthien's flute_.Aragorn, Arwen and the family visit Rivendell.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien.

A/N: I know that in the movies Aragorn and Arwen speak in Sindarin, however I am more familiar with Quenya, so please forgive me for using that instead, it's just that I feel more confident with it. You could say. "Why use Elvish at all?" Well I think that Elvish makes Aragorn and Arwen's love scenes more powerful.

Chapter 7

Lost in memories

Lothvain watched his wife as she fixed her hair at the vanity table. He sat on the bed in silence, noticing every strand that fell from her exquisite head. Galadwen laughed and turned to face him. "You know Elves know when they are being watched."

Lothvain's face fell deathly cold. "Not always."

He stood and walked over to her. "I am going to be gone for a while."

Galadwen looked up at him, worried. "Why? Where are you going?"

"I am in need of something in Bree. I shant be long"

Galadwen frowned at him in confusion. "What are you going for? Can I come with you?"

"No!" He didn't mean for his voice to sound so panicked and abrupt. He quickly covered it with a smile. "It is a surprise." He bent to kiss her gently on the mouth. 

"A surprise! I like surprises." She smiled warmly and took his hand.

He laughed slightly and kissed her hand. "You are going to love this one."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"After my mother died, my father changed. He started seeing a local woman from a near by village. But when I found out, I made him choose between us." Calen paused and looked down at his hands. He and Celebriel were sitting by the river; they had been there for hours. For the past few days, they had met in the same place at the same time. Celebriel felt bad for him now, listening to his story, and realised how lucky she was to have such a loving family. 

"And he chose you?" She prompted gently.

"Yes, but he has never really gotten over her. She died a few years later and things have not been the same between us since."

She looked at the ranger, and saw something in him that made her feel free. She had never really been content in life at court, unlike her sisters who seemed to be born for it. She was always much happier seeking adventure somewhere.

"You were but a boy, you can not blame yourself for what you did." She smiled at him and reached out to take his hand, a glint in her eye. 

"I bet you I could swim to the other side of this river faster then you!" She wanted to change the subject to something lighter.

Calen looked at her with a frown and a smile. "Is that right? What about your pretty dress?" He teased softly.

Celebriel stood up and tied the thin material of her skirt in to a knot at the front. She saw no dishonour in bearing her under garments to his eyes.

He laughed at her and stood beside her, at the edge of the river. "Well in that case my lady, I accept your challenge."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arwen awoke in the dark of night to find her husband sitting up in bed, with charcoal and parchment. She opened her eyes slowly, looking at him with curiosity. 

"_Mani um naa lle_."

*What are you doing?*

Aragorn treated her to such a charming, loving smile that she felt her heart melt. 

He turned his attentions back to the paper and smudged the curve of his wife's mouth.

"_Amin ont lle_."

*I am drawing you*

"_Mankoi_?" She ran a hand over her sleepy eyes and stifled a yawn.

*Why?*

"_Ten lle naa vanima_."

*Because you are beautiful*

Arwen laughed a little and sat up next to him, drawing the silk sheet over her exposed body. She looked at the almost complete sketch and felt her heart flutter. "I love the way you see me." She leant towards him and kissed his bristled lips. The backs of his fingers stroked down her cheeks, it was something he always did, something that made her feel content and safe. 

"Have I ruined it by moving?" She suddenly realised. 

"No" He kissed her quick on the mouth. "I have you now in memory."

Aragorn noticed her face fall slightly at his words.

"You look sad." He held his wife to him as he stroked his large hand over her naked back.

"I am just deep in thought." She snuggled against him. "Lost in memory."

Aragorn went silent; he knew she would tell him if she wished to. 

"I can not be in this place, the place I grew up, and not think of my father." She closed her eyes, smelling the woodland fragrance of Aragorn's neck.

"I loved him dearly, also. Time can not take memories." Aragorn kissed the top of her head. 

"Would you change anything, if you were given the same choices now?" He waited for an answer with baited breath.

Arwen gazed up at the man she adored, the man she had given everything for. 

"_Erya natil_."

*Not a single thing* 

She moved her mouth to his, melting in to his embrace. 

"_Amin mela lle Undomiel nin_."

*I love you my Evenstar*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lothvain had been gone for days now and Galadwen felt Legolas's pull even stronger. He was like a magnet. Every time she was alone with him she knew she should leave, but she couldn't bear to tear herself away from him. She found him standing in the darkness, alone in the dead of night.

"Do you never sleep?"

He knew she was there before she spoke. He didn't turn around but continued to watch the sky. "It clearly pays off." He turned to look at her. "Or I wouldn't have run in to you."

Galadwen sighed and looked down at her feet. "I could not sleep. My mind would not be quiet."

Legolas walked closer and stood in front of her. "Your mind, or your heart?"

Her eyes flew to his face. "What do you want from me?"

Legolas took her hand and lifted it to his face. "I would have thought that was obvious."

"I am married! I can not, will not betray him. There is nothing we can do. No way for us to be together, not the way that you want." Her hand slid over his beautiful face.

Legolas continued to look at her, desperately needing to kiss her. But would he be able to stop there? They had been 'accidentally' running in to each other for the past five nights, a desperate need to see each other. Galadwen removed her hand and went to sit on an old wooden bench. Her arms were bear and Legolas noticed her shiver from the cold. He came to sit beside her, wrapping his cloak around her tightly. She smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"Galadwen, I love you. I know that us seeing each other like this is wrong, but I can not stop it." Although nothing had happened between them since the night of the storm, they both knew they shouldn't be alone together. Legolas promised her that he wouldn't kiss her again until she asked him to, and he would hold to that. He respected her just as much as he loved her.

She leant her head on to his shoulder and instantly felt eased. "I love you too." She looked up at him. "We have just two options to choose from. We say goodbye forever, here and now. Or we spend the rest of our days like this, never being completely together, stealing moments alone whenever we can."

Legolas hated this, if only he could turn back time. "I can not say goodbye to you, not again. I have spent the longest years of my life, since the night of Eldarion's wedding. Torment does not sleep."

Galadwen straightened up and looked deeply in to his eyes. "Then we have sealed our own dooms, for we will always know the bliss of each other's company, but also the torture of not knowing each other's touch." 

Legolas nodded, ready to take what ever he could. Seeing her sometimes was better then never.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The man behind the counter eyed the customer warily, as he reached for something under the counter. "This stuff can be deadly if it is not used right." He warned the man. 

"I know exactly how to use it, now give me the phial." 

The shopkeeper pulled out a phial of hemlock and placed it on the counter. "Of course, with purchases such as this, a record is needed. You must sign for it."

Lothvain took out a pouch filled with gold and placed it on the counter, next to the phial. "Here is my signature." He picked up the hemlock and made his way out of the shop, leaving the greedy owner to count his gold.


	8. Secret meetings

Title: No turning back

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to _Luthien's flute_.Aragorn, Arwen and the family visit Rivendell.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien.

A/N: Aragorn and Arwen talk about a time before they were wed, where they met in a secret glade and proceeded to tease one another. This was taken from another fic of mine, _Play Time_. If you want to know what they are talking about then I suggest you go and read it.

Chapter 8

Secret meetings

Aragorn and Eldarion were sitting in the parlour with Halbarad, discussing the restructuring of Arnor. Eldarion had noticed the way that Galadwen and Legolas kept disappearing at the same time, and he couldn't get his mind off of it. Did she still love him? He should have told her, he knew that he shouldn't have kept it from her. It was too late now, wasn't it?

"We will be visiting Arnor in the new year." Aragorn sat forward to light his pipe. "You will be coming to Minas Tirith soon?"

Halbarad nodded his head whilst puffing on his own pipe. "Perhaps sooner then we thought. Calen, the lad you met, is the son of my oldest friend. He has expressed great enthusiasm to see the white city." He smiled at the King, who had also noticed that his daughter had barely been away from him in two weeks.

Aragorn had yet to make his mind up on wherever this was a good thing or not. In tradition, when the woman marries she goes to live in her husband's land. Aragorn hated the idea of her moving so far away. He pushed the thought from his mind and decided to worry about it if and when it happened. 

"Eldarion, do you not have anything to add on the rebuilding of the city?" Aragorn frowned at his son, he had not been any use to him these past few days. He seemed to be in his own world. Aragorn hoped he was not having marital problems, that would be an uncomfortable conversation.

"No." He shock his head. 

Halbarad laughed. "If my wife were as pretty as yours Eldarion, I doubt I would be able to think of ought else."

Eldarion smiled, a little embarrassed, and excused himself from their company.

Halbarad looked at Aragorn. "Did I say something wrong?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What has gotten in to you?" Aragorn had followed his son out.

Eldarion turned to look at him, and did his best to seem fine. "It is nothing _Ada_, just a few things playing on my mind."

Aragorn sighed. Was he really going to have to talk to his son about this? "Eldarion sit down." He motioned towards the bench and both men sat, a little uncomfortably. 

Eldarion tensed, he must know about Galadwen and Legolas. How did he know? Oh no.

Aragorn fidgeted for a moment, not really sure where to start. "Eldarion, is everything between you and Ithiliwen well?"

Eldarion turned to look at his father in confusion. "What? Why do you ask?"

Aragorn placed a hand on his son's shoulder before realising this perhaps was not the most appropriate of times to be touching him. He removed his hand and continued to talk. "Sometimes in a marriage, things change. Especially after having a baby. Why your mother herself, after Luthien, didn't feel like making-" Aragorn stared down at his hands and coughed.

Eldarion's eyes widened. Oh this was worse, much worse. He thought he was having problems with Ithiliwen. 

"_Ada_, I can assure you that everything between Ithiliwen and I, in that department, is fine." 

Aragorn frowned. "Then what is making you like this? You barely utter a word. You have been walking around in a trance. Eldarion I am your father, I would have you tell me if something is bothering you."

Eldarion smiled at his father. He had always been so open and caring with his children. Eldarion felt extremely bad for lying to him, but he saw no other way. He sighed and nodded. 

"You are right _Ada_, Ithiliwen and I are having problems."

Aragorn nodded sympathetically. "I thought as much. You see my son, sometimes things can become too routine. And when that happens, you need to use your imagination to brake that routine. Do you understand where I am going with this?"

Eldarion forced a smile and nodded. "Oh I understand painfully."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eldarion came storming in to the room, startling Galadwen and Legolas. They stood up abruptly, letting go of each other's hands. They both visibly relaxed when they saw that it was just Eldarion. He marched over to his sister and glared at her. "I will never forgive you for what I just went through." 

He stormed out again, leaving them with confused looks on their faces. 

Legolas looked out at the sky, noting the position of the sun. "I must take leave of you now." He held her hand and kissed it softly.

"No." She held on to his hand and brought his arms around her. "The sun lies, it is not yet time for you to leave." 

He smiled at her lovingly and held her close. "I have things to do this day."

She pulled him to the window and looked out. "Curse the sun. I wish it were night and the moon was hidden from view, that way I may you keep you here as long as I wish. Time would stand still for us, and we could forever be this way." She snuggled her head against him, making his smile widen. 

He moved out of her arms and kissed her hand once more. "_Namaarie _fair one, I shall return before dusk and we may welcome the moon together." Legolas turned and left, leaving Galadwen with a content smile on her face. She went back over to the window and her smile left. "Oh away with you sun. complete you circle and give the moon its chance to shine." She willed the day to go quickly, for she missed Legolas already.

"What did the sun ever do to you?" 

Galadwen turned round fast and forced a smile. "Lothvain. When did you get back? I did not hear you." She walked towards him and kissed him on the cheek. He smelt of stale ale, it was a sickly scent.

"I trust you have not been lonely without me." He pulled his wife possessively to him.

"I have been spending time with my sisters. How was your trip?" She wanted to change the subject. "Did you get what you went for?"

Lothvain smiled at his wife and caressed her cheek. "Yes my love. I got exactly what I wanted."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arwen held Silmai's hand as she sung to her. She was fast asleep and deep in dream, but Arwen loved to simply watch her. In fact she was so lost in her daughter that she hadn't noticed Aragorn standing in the door way.

"Will you sing me to sleep?"

Arwen's head turned to look at her husband. She smiled at him before turning back to her sleeping angel.

"I have much better bed time plans for you _mela nin_." She saw, from the corner of her eye, the wide grin spread across his face. 

He came to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His hand slid down her bear arm making her shiver slightly. "Then perhaps we should leave Silmai in peace and go to our own chamber."

Arwen lent her head back against his shoulder. "Perhaps we should leave Silmai in peace and go to the glade we used to meet in before we were wed." 

Before they were wed, they would meet in secret, in a private glade in the gardens surrounding Imladris. 

A huge smile played on Aragorn's lips as he remembered the 'games' they used to play with each other. They would tease each other until they were cols to braking.

Arwen turned in her husband's arms. "If memory serves, I have yet to get my revenge for the night you pinned me down and-" Remembering that Silmai was in the room she quickly changed what she was going to say. "-Tickled me."

Aragorn laughed, remembering the night fondly. "Actually I think you will find that you had it coming, after all you started the whole thing."

Arwen moved out of his arms and walked towards the door, she held out her hand for him to come to her. "And I intend to finish it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas went looking for Galadwen. He glanced up at the night sky and smiled. A new moon, the sky masked in darkness, this would defiantly make Galadwen happy. He walked to their usual meeting place but stopped abruptly when he saw who was sitting there. Lothvain turned and smiled at Legolas. "Legolas, it is good to see you. I have been meaning to thank you properly for taking care of my wife during that storm."

Legolas walked over to the man. "There is no need, it was my pleasure." Legolas tried desperately not to hate the man but how could he not, when he had everything that Legolas had ever wanted. When all he could think about was Lothvain making love to Galadwen.

"I insist you have a drink with me." Lothvain held out a glass for the Elf to take. 

Legolas eyed the glass. "We Elves do not usually drink such-."

Lothvain turned to him, looking hurt. "Would you refuse to drink with me? This is my way of saying thank you."

Legolas took the glass and stared at Lothvain. The men locked eyes for a brief moment before Lothvain clinked his glass against Legolas'. Lothvain downed his drink in one go before looking at Legolas, expecting him to do the same. 

He smelled the vial liquid and drunk it right down. 

Lothvain smiled and took the glass from him. Legolas shock his head slightly. "It goes right to your head doesn't it."


	9. Parting letters

Title: No turning back

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to _Luthien's flute_.Aragorn, Arwen and the family visit Rivendell.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien.

A/N: dum dum dum. Don't you just love cliff hangers.

Chapter 9

Parting letters

Legolas felt slightly woozy after downing his drink. He sat down on the bench and closed his eyes shut. Lothvain came to stand in front of him, a look of hatred on his face.

"Makes you feel as though your touching heaven, doesn't it?"

Legolas squinted up. "What does?"

"Touching my wife."

Legolas's head suddenly cleared and he starred at Lothvain intently. "What do you mean?"

Lothvain laughed and started pacing the floor. "I cannot blame you. No man or Elf in all of Middle Earth could look in to those eyes and not fall in love."

For the briefest of moments, Legolas considered denying it. But Lothvain was not stupid, and he deserved the truth at least.

Legolas stood, his eyes fixed in front of him. "Is this where you tell me to stay away from her?"

Lothvain shock his head. "No, this is where I leave you. This is where I go back to my chambers and to my wife, who is waiting for me."

Lothvain took the glasses and walked away whistling, as though nothing had happened. It was like he wasn't in the slightest bit worried about what would happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas waited for Elladan to speak. He however simply continued to stare at the wall. "Elladan!"

Elladan shook his head and looked at his old friend with bewilderment. 

"But Galadwen is Estel's daughter."

Legolas stood and walk over to the fire place. "Believe it or not Elladan, I had realised that."

Elladan looked as though he had been slapped hard, in the face. "If he finds out, he will kill you."

"I had realised that also."

Legolas came back to sit down, beside Elladan. "I tell you this in confidence. I needed someone to speak with. What should I do? I care only about her happiness. Is me being in her life making things for her worse?"

Elladan looked at him and smiled sympathetically. "You really do love her don't you."

Legolas's icy blue eyes clouded "More then I ever knew I could."

Elladan thought hard for a moment before speaking again. "I see no way for you to be together. She can not leave Lothvain, they are bound to each other. You can not dishonour her and her family by taking her as your mistress. There is no way for this to end well. I think you know what you must do old friend."

Legolas looked away, unable to voice what he already knew.

Elladan placed a hand on his arm. "You must leave her to make the most of her marriage. Let her find some peace."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silmai's hand flew out and smacked Aragorn hard across the face. He awoke immediately and sat up. Through squinted eyes he looked at his wife, sleeping peacefully. He yawned hard, and moved his daughter's arm off of his pillow. She looked such the little Princess that he couldn't help but smile. He snuggled back down and closed his eyes. 

Smack!

Silmai's hand flung out and hit him once again. He groaned and got out of bed. If he could get another pillow and place it between them, then she would hit the pillow instead. He walked in to the adjoining room and removed a cushion from the couch. 

Aragorn smiled at his own brilliant plan and wondered back in to the bedroom. He stopped abruptly, as he saw his youngest daughter sprawled out over his side of the bed. He smiled in defeat before going over to the bed. 

"Very well Silmai, you win." He placed a kiss upon her head, before making himself up a bed on the floor. He lay down and crossed his arms over his chest. It had been a long day, and he looked forward to sleep like a child might look forward to the mid summer festival. He was so near to dropping off now, the last thing he thought off, before entering his dreams, was his wife and children.

Smack!

Aragorn opened his eyes and looked across to the little girl beside him. Silmai had woken up and realised that her _Ada _wasn't there. She crept down to where he was laying and soon fell asleep. He sighed and rubbed his head, which was becoming a tad tender. The aching was forgotten however, when he looked at her. Her thumb was in her mouth and she was curled up in to a little ball.

He looked towards the bed and thought about joining his wife once more, but soon realised that it would be useless. He pulled the blanket over them both and snuggled up to his daughter, who instantly tangled her hand in to his hair. Aragorn knew he would not get any sleep this night, but he didn't really seem to mind so much anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lothvain watched Galadwen as she slept. Her beautiful form was covered only by a thin sheet. Her dark hair spilled down her bare, creamy back. Lothvain reached for his cloak and pulled out a small phial. He looked at the poison in his hand and sighed. She was so beautiful, she was everything to him. He couldn't stand this. He stood up hastily, tears streaming from his eyes, and placed the phial in a box under the bed. He sat on the edge and stroked her hair softly. "This is for your own good my darling."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas watched the sun rise from the stables. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, he couldn't believe that he was going to leave her again. A single tear fell down his cheek, as he mounted his horse. He turned his head back towards the house. He suddenly found it hard to breath, as though his lungs and chest were constricting. 

"_Namaarie_ fair one."

*Farewell*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arwen smiled down at her husband and daughter, asleep on the floor. She gently nudged them, making them both stir.

"How did you sleep?" Arwen's smile was one of mischief.

Silmai opened her big, bright eyes and cuddled up to her mother. "I slept very well." She pulled on her dressing gown and headed for the door. "I am very hungry though, let us go down to breakfast." Her instant enthusiasm for life never failed to amaze Arwen.

Silmai ran off, leaving a very amused Arwen looking down at her husband. "Estel, how did you sleep?"

The sunlight hurt his eyes, which were bleary and red. "Not so well." 

He pulled the blanket over his head and closed his eyes once more. 

She loved him painfully. She didn't know what she would do, if she could not see him each morning, could not smell him, touch him.

She ran her hand through his dark hair and snuggled down next to him. She cradled him, like a child, and began to sing. His hair was so soft and familiar against her cheek, that she was happy to stay there with him like that all day.

"_Naneth, Ada,_ come on. It is time for breakfast." 

They both looked unamused at their little girl, as she giggled in the door way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Galadwen noticed the young ranger walk towards her. He was fair of face and reminded her of her Legolas. 

"Thank you." She smiled as she took the letter he had been carrying. Galadwen noticed the hand writing, it was Legolas'. She beamed, as she began to read the love letter.

Galadwen

You are everything that I have ever wanted and for the briefest time I have basked in the light of your love. To have you so near and yet to know that you belong to another is slowly killing me, and that is why I must leave you. You are bound to Lothvain, and although I would wait a thousand years for you, nothing will ever change that. I would do anything to see you at peace, something you will never find whilst I am near. I can not bare to see you every day in the arms of another man. 

Giving you up is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. Never think that I do not love you, or that I will ever forget you. You have shown me what it is to be a man.

L 

Galadwen ran towards the parlour at full speed. "Where is he?" She turned to see her brother and Elladan sitting solemnly. Both eyes instantly pitied her, and she knew that her uncle knew all about it.

"He has gone. Where is he? Where did he go?"

Eldarion stood up and took her hand. "He thought it best to leave, he knew that the two of you could never be, so he left."

Galadwen shook her head violently. "No, he wouldn't, he said he would never do that again!"

She ran from the room in floods of tears, refusing to believe that he would abandon her again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Galadwen stumbled in to her chambers and fell to the floor, tears streaking her lovely face. She sobbed hard in to her hands, her whole body shaking violently. She couldn't breath, no that was wrong. She could breath, but she didn't want to. What was the point in continuing to breath when she could not have him? The fire, that had been running through her since she and Legolas were reunited, had now frozen inside of her. She whipped the tears on the back of her hand and turned to face the bed, looking for comfort, something soft.

Galadwen gasped as her keen eyes took in the image before her. Lothvain was sprawled across the bed, his lips blue. She stood up, shakily, and walked over to him. His hand felt unbelievably cold to touch, like a frozen lake in winter. She stared at him in shock for a moment, before gently nudging him. 

His whole body moved slightly, rigid and stiff. She shuddered, opened mouthed. "No. Please no."

The ice inside of her was now shattering in to a thousand pieces. Her body convulsed in pain, her breathing now all but stopped.

On the table, beside the bed, she was there was a note. She knew what it would be, and she was terrified to read it. It was still morning and this would be the second letter she had read this day. She knew it would bring no more good news then the one before.

She unfolded the letter, with trembling hands. 

My darling Galadwen

The day you agreed to be my wife, was the day my life began. Everything before seemed to fade in to memory, and all I could see was you. I did everything in my power to make you happy, but in the end it was not enough. When I saw you look at him like that, I felt my heart brake. Not because it was another man, but because you had never once looked at me that way. With such love and adoration; the way I look at you. Your happiness is all I have ever wanted, if this is the only way for that then so be it. I love you with my dying breath. I could not live another day in this world knowing that you do not love me back. I may have had you these past few years, but he has always had your heart.

Live, love and be happy my darling.

Always your loving husband 

Lothvain


	10. Afraid of the dark

Title: No turning back

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to _Luthien's flute_.Aragorn, Arwen and the family visit Rivendell.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien.

Warning: This chapter isn't a pleasant read. It is pretty dark and filled with Galadwen's pain.

Chapter 10

Afraid of the dark

Galadwen sat alone, watching the day turn to night. The grace of life had left her body, leaving in its place only an empty shell. There were no tears left in her. Her dry eyes continued to stare before her, as the dull knife twisted in her heart. 

Legolas was gone. Lothvain was gone. What had she done? She was the course of his death; she may as well have fed him the poison herself. 

Her heart, how she hated it. It had never done anything but cause pain and grief. No it was not her fault Lothvain was dead, it was her heart's.

It had been six days since Lothvain's passing, the days and nights had all seemed to bleed in to each other. Every now and then her mind would wonder to the future. What would she do now? Where would she go? How could she live her life, living in the knowledge that Lothvain would forever haunt her peace.

She winced slightly at the intense pain that was clawing at the inside of her chest, trying desperately to brake free. 

Her soul felt suddenly old, her eyes had lost their shine. She had stopped functioning altogether; it was all she could do to remember to keep breathing.

She closed her eyes as the memory of that day flooded her senses. Her guilt was eating her alive, her fear and anger had taken over.

She felt a cool tickle run down her cheek, the chill of her pain, leaking from her eyes. The guilt swallowed her further when she realised that these new tears were not for her husband, the man she had lost forever, but for Legolas, the man who had broken her heart. Never again would she fall pray to love. It was a cruelty that she would not wish on her worst enemy. 

And yet even as she thought this, her body ached for the Elf. To feel his arms comforting her. She sobbed openly in to the night air, her whole frame shaking with the intensity of her tears. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun shone brightly, masking the darkness of the night before. Aragorn walked from Galadwen's room, cloaked in sorrow. His eyes were red and swollen from hearing his daughter's pain. He stopped and took some deep breaths, trying to compose himself before he faced his family. 

Celebriel watched her father as he made his way towards her. "How is she?"

Aragorn held out his arms and kissed his daughter's head. "Time will heal her, but she will need us now more then ever."

Celebriel nodded, looking slightly disappointed, something Aragorn picked up on. 

"Celebriel what is it?" He sat down and motioned for her to join him.

She sat down shyly and looked at her hands. "There was something I wanted to ask you, but given Galadwen's state it doesn't seem to matter anymore."

"It clearly matters to you. It would do me good to hear a problem that I could put right. I feel so utterly helpless with Galadwen."

Celebriel met his eyes and placed her hand over his. "We couldn't ask for a better father, your support is all Galadwen needs from you."

Aragorn stroked a strand of hair from her lovely face "When did you become a grown up?"

Celebriel laughed. "It just kind of snuck up on me."

Aragorn looked at his little girl, not so little anymore. She was a grown woman, a woman to be proud of. "Now tell me what plagues your mind so."

She smiled coyly and bit her bottom lip. "I have never had any taste for life at court, not like my sisters. For a long time now, I have felt as though I do not truly belong. You always say that we must find our own place in life. Well with your permission, I would like to do just that."

Aragorn didn't like the sound of this. He nodded and waited for her to continue.

"I would like your permission to stay in the North a while. To live with Lord Halbarad and train with the rangers."

Aragorn's eyebrows were suddenly as high as Elrond's. "What?"

She stood up, eager to plead her case. "I know that I can not become a ranger, but I would like to learn my skills, just as you once did. I also know that as I am a daughter of the King, this request is most unusual." She looked pleadingly in to his grey eyes. "But please _Ada_, let me find my place."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ithiliwen just sat still as she let her husband's admission flow over her. "And Galadwen had no idea that he came to her wedding?"

Eldarion shook his head. Ithiliwen sighed aloud. Poor Galadwen, how unhappy she must have been. 

"And now Lothvain is dead, and Legolas has gone, she is utterly alone." Ithiliwen started to cry for her dear sister in law. 

Eldarion sat on the bed and pulled her in to his arms.

"You can not mention this to anyone, not even her." He kissed her cheek, so warm and full of life, so unlike Galadwen's.

She looked up at him and traced her finger over his mouth. She couldn't imagine being in that position. She couldn't bare the thought of loosing Eldarion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arwen watched her eldest daughter, as she sat under the fading trees. She had sealed her own fate, and there was nothing Arwen could do to change that for her. She turned and walked back inside to the warmth of her husband. Galadwen was left alone, choking on her own bitter, darkness.


	11. Life's grace

Title: No turning back

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to _Luthien's flute_.Aragorn, Arwen and the family visit Rivendell.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien.

A/N: This chapter takes place 7 months after Lothvain's death, it is also the last chapter. Also I for one can't get enough of Aragorn in his ranger clothes, especially when he is wet and dirty, so I decided that this would be a turn on for Arwen too. In _Luthien's flute_ they made up after Aragorn almost died. In a few of my fics I have hinted to Arwen's little fantasy.

Chapter 11

Life's grace

*7 months later*

Minas Tirith was glistening with white snow. The palace seemed to almost sparkle with magic. Galadwen had moved back with her family and was keeping herself busy with crafts and horse ridding.

"I wonder how long this snow will stay?" She hadn't been able to ride for days, she was starting to feel like a caged animal.

Arwen sat on her chair, stitching a pillow. "Shouldn't stay for long now, winter is passing."

Galadwen came to sit back down, unable to keep her hands still. "Have you heard from Celebriel since last month?"

Arwen nodded. "Yes we received a letter three days ago. She says that she is enjoying Arnor very much, and looks forward to our visit."

Galadwen smiled. Only Celebriel would swap life at court for training with the rangers of the North. She had decided to stay with Lord Halbarad and learn her skills the way her father learned them, many years ago. Of course, Galadwen was sure that training wasn't the only thing on her little sister's mind.

Galadwen sighed aloud and slumped in her chair, looking out of the window once more.

"I don't think he is coming my darling." Arwen's words made Galadwen sit up straight.

"I know not what you mean." She obviously did.

Arwen smiled at her eldest daughter. "You cared for Lothvain very much, we all know that. Why now do you deny your chance to be happy again. Will you live the rest of your life in black?"

Galadwen looked down at her dress. It was out of guilt that she was still in mourning.

"I will not betray his memory by-"

Arwen raised her hand, cutting Galadwen off. "The only reason you will not send for him, is fear. You are afraid of entrusting your heart to another again."

Galadwen stood up and kissed her mother on the cheek. "I wish not to speak of this again. I am going for walk about the palace."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you busy?" Galadwen knocked on her brother's study door.

"Not too busy for my sister. How are you feeling?" Eldarion pulled out a chair for her to sit on, making Galadwen roll her eyes. 

"I am fine. I shall not brake down every time you see me Eldarion." 

He smiled at his sister's courage and kissed the top of her head.

He noticed her dress, he hadn't seen her in colours for so long. He had to say something, he had kept quiet long enough. It was time Galadwen heard what he had to say.

"Galadwen, Lothvain's burial was a long time ago. Do you not think it time to move on with your life and stop living in guilt."

This was all she needed, this was the reason she had left the company of her mother.

"Eldarion, please can you just leave it."

"No. You are my sister, and I love you. I will not sit by and watch you throw away your life's grace for a ghost. You act as though you are the one who died."

A tear began to well in the corner of her eye, but she refused to let it fall.

"Why do you deny your heart what it wants?" He gazed at her, suddenly looking so old before her time. 

"My heart has never been anything but my enemy. I have listened to it far too often. It is my heart's fault that Lothvain is dead." She felt the colour return to her, usually pale, cheeks. "My heart wants what it can never have."

"If it is Legolas you speak of, then you know how he feels for you."

She stood up and laughed "Oh yes, he loves me so much that he left me." She walked towards the door "Twice."

"He did not come back for me before and he will not come back for me now." She left the room and made her way up the long corridor. 

Eldarion closed his eyes. "Sorry old friend, but it is time she knew the truth."

He stood up and ran after his sister. "Galadwen please come back, there is something I must tell you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn rubbed his hand over his tired eyes. "Oh It is far too late for documents and deadlines." He moved his large pile of paperwork to the other side of his desk. 

"The moon is high." Arwen's voice was soothing, as she appeared in the doorway. "Silmai missed saying goodnight to her _Ada_."

Aragorn stood up and held out his arms. "I will make it up to her tomorrow."

Arwen steeped in to his embrace and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "And how are you going to make it up to me?"

Aragorn's face broke in to huge, lop sided, grin as he caught his wife's seductive tone. "I'm sure I could find a way." He ran his hands over her back, pulling her hand against him. "What would you like?"

Arwen smiled as she gazed at the man she loved. "You know what I have been thinking about all day?"

Aragorn waited, knowing he was going to like what ever she had to say. 

"That night in Lothlorien, how we made up after having that big argument." She continued to smile.

Aragorn smiled too, despite the painful memories of the days leading up to that night.

"Ahh, so that's how you want me to make it up to you, is it?"

Arwen's smile turned coy as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Perhaps you could put on your ranger clothes again." 

Aragorn laughed at his wife's fantasy and nodded. Never had he thought an Elf so capable of having such desires. "Very well _falmarin'elle nin_"

*my little nymph*

"I shall meet you there. I want to check on Galadwen before we retire for the evening." He patted her bottom and left the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Galadwen sat utterly motionless, no words would enter her head. Eldarion had told her about how Legolas had come to stop her wedding and how the only reason he left was so that she may find peace.

Eldarion waited for a moment, expecting her to say something, anything. She turned to look at him, her eyes so pained.

"Even if I ask him to come here, could we truly be together? Would _Ada _ever except it?"

"I think you underestimate your father."

Both of them turned to see Aragorn standing in the doorway.

"Eldarion, could you please leave us." He walked over to where his daughter sat and kneeled in front of her. Eldarion left them alone, not really sure if this was a good thing to do.

"Galadwen." He held out his arms for her to find comfort in, which she did. His tone was comforting and understanding. She sobbed in his arms, now mourning for all the years she had wasted.

"Why would you ever think that anything would ever mean more to me then your happiness?" He cradled her to him, stroking her long hair. "I would give Gondor and all it contained to see you smile again."

She pulled out of his arms and looked down at him. "What would you do?" Her voice was shaky.

"For love?"

She nodded.

"What haven't I done!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*3 months later*

Galadwen sat in the large oak chair, looking North out of the window. The sound of hooves on the hard ground made her stomach flutter. She had written him the most honest letter of her life. She had told him how she needed him to save her from herself. There had been no reply, but she didn't expect there to be. In her heart she knew that he would drop everything and come to her right away.

She waited with baited breath for him to come to her, it seemed to be taking an eternity to get from the stables to her chambers. What would she say to him when he walked through that door? Would things be the same between them, after such a long time apart?

A knock at the door made her shiver. 

"Come in." Her voice was trembling.

In walked a herald, followed by Legolas Greenleaf. His icy eyes drunk in the beauty before him. So long he had waited, and now he would have everything he had ever wanted.

"My lady, may I present to you Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."

Galadwen stood, never taking her eyes off of him. Her breathing quickened. She was desperate to be alone with him, but afraid of what she might do once they were.

"You may leave us."

The herald left, slamming the door shut behind him. 

The second they were alone Legolas walked towards her in long, determined strides and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He brought her body hard against his own and moved his mouth to rest above hers. 

"Ask me!" The passion in his voice made her weak.

She felt tears run down her cheek, she had wanted this for so long and now he was finally going to be hers.

"Kiss me!" She asked him breathlessly. 

His mouth came crashing down on to hers, so powerful that if he hadn't been holding her, she would have fallen down. They melted in to each other, the kiss growing more and more intense. Her hands tangled in his hair and he pushed his mouth harder on to hers, making her moan.

When finally he pulled away, she gasped and gulped down some air. He gently brushed the tears from her lovely face and looked deep in to her mid-night blue eyes. She lifted her hand to his face, tracing every outline, burning it to memory. 

Fear then took her, as it dawned on her exactly what this would mean, what he would have to do in order to be with her.

"You realise that if we are to be together, you will have to forsake your immortality for me." 

He looked down at her and smiled lovingly. He took her face in both hands and kissed her brow.

"Gladly."

She let out a sob and brought his mouth back down to hers. This time the kiss was much more sensual and soft, but every bit as powerful. 

"Never leave me again." She nuzzled her nose against his.

"Never,_ vanya'o_"

*fair one*


End file.
